


let me be your fire

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi occasionally had trouble articulating his own desires, and this was not always because of his nervousness--more often than not, he just did not want to disrupt the status quo.</p><p>Nishinoya is more than willing to change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndthereIwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndthereIwas/gifts).



> gift for andthereiwas for hqsummerhols!! hope you enjoy it, and i hope your summer is lovely!!!

Asahi's feet hurt.

It was pitiful, really. He had skipped so many practices, and evaded his teammates for so long, only to have his toes feel like they were being squished by his very shoes when he finally slipped them on again. Tanaka’s comments along the lines of ‘ _you know they say about guys with big feet_ ’ were to be expected, as was Daichi’s friendly antagonism—they were just poking fun, but even so, Asahi resigned himself to the fact that his body was, woefully, still not quite done growing.

“I don’t really see what’s so bad about it,” said Nishinoya, clapping him on the back a little too hard when they stepped off the bus. “I mean, it’s more height! When you rotate to the front of the court in a match, you’ll be an even better blocker than before! That’s the opposite of a problem, if you ask me.” Asahi winced.

“Well, for the team, yeah,” uttered Asahi a little meekly, “But I should have stopped growing when I was fifteen, sixteen, tops! If I grow any more by the time I graduate, I don’t know what I’ll do with myself…”

“You could always give a few inches to me,” winked Nishinoya cheekily, “I sure could use ‘em.” The wrinkle in Asahi’s forehead deepened, shifting from pity to concern.

“Nishinoya, you…want to be taller?”

“Mmmm…” Nishinoya hummed, scrunching up his features as he weighed the idea in his head. “Nah. Like, sure, it would be nice to have a few extra inches when I’m trying to keep a ball off the floor, but then I’d be further away from the ground, and that wouldn’t help much, so, actually, I think I’ll be okay.” Asahi nodded along slowly as he spoke.

“…You know, you didn’t have to come along with me today, Nishinoya.”

“I dunno, Asahi, having shoes that didn’t fit could allow you to just quit the team again, and I don’t want that happening, so I should probably keep a close watch on you, y’know?” A grin flitted at Asahi’s lips.

“Still…taking the bus into the city and stuff like that, it takes up a lot of time. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Oh, c’mon, Asahi!” Nishinoya slung his arm around his shoulder, pulling him down to muss his hair with a grin. “Don’t be such a downer! I mean, yeah, my wallet might not let me shop, but I can still look around. And, y’know, it’s been ages since we’ve hung out, so we gotta remedy that, right?” Asahi let out a laugh as he succumbed to the rough movements of Nishinoya’s hand against his scalp. A few seconds later, he managed to extricate himself from his grip, and cast a small smile at the boy, giving him a firm nod.

“Right.”

***

Lacing up his shoelaces, Asahi let out a small sigh of relief—he supposed only having to go up half a shoe size wouldn’t signal the end of the world just yet. Tucking the shoebox under his arm, he spotted Nishinoya across the sporting goods store.

“Hey, Nishinoya! I’m going to go—”

His voice faltered as he watched the boy rise up on his toes, the fabric of his shirt exposing the small of his back as he reached for a ball on a higher shelf. But the moment ended almost as soon it began when he turned in Asahi’s direction, his shirt falling back down as he landed back on his heels.

“Yeah, Asahi?” Asahi blinked, his mind stumbling as he tried to regain his train of thought.

“…Pay. I’m, um, I’m going to go pay! Meetmeupfrontwheneveryou’redonebye!” The words came out in a rush, and Asahi bounded out of Nishinoya’s sight shortly after. He wheezed out a breath and passed a hand over his face, groaning softly to himself when he felt the heat radiating from his cheeks. 

_Calm down already_ , he thought to himself. _It was just his back. A tiny sliver of his back. A tiny sliver of his back that looked pale, and touchable, and kissable, and—_

“Asahi?” 

The boy jumped, letting out a small yelp as Nishinoya appeared beside him. Nishinoya quickly suppressed a laugh, amused, but his eyes still reflected concern.

“You said you were going to go pay, right?”

“Uh, I, yeah, I just—” Nishinoya grinned and pressed his palm against his back, and gently began to steer the stuttering boy towards the registers.

“You didn’t get lost, did you? Honestly, with your height, you’d think you’d be able to find things more easily. But, don’t worry! I’ll get you where you need to be.”

***

“Whoa, Noya, that is one _sick_ bruise ya got there! Geez, did ya take a spike to the hip or somethin’?”

Asahi, in the midst of pulling his shirt off, stiffened as Tanaka spoke. He tossed his shirt into his locker and let out a slow exhale, then finally looked his shoulder towards Nishinoya. The boy had yanked down the elastic of his boxers, marveling excitedly over the strange purplish-blue-black blotch that traveled down his thigh. He perked up when he noticed Asahi’s stare, and the long-haired boy quickly whirled around to gaze into the abyss of his locker.

“Isn’t it rad, Asahi? I mean, I’ve gotten some pretty nasty bruises before, but this one really looks gross, dontcha think?”

Asahi gulped. He peeked over his shoulder, making an incredible effort (and mostly succeeding) to only look at Nishinoya’s face.

“It, uh, looks kinda painful, Nishinoya…” Nishinoya prodded the bruise with a finger, and hissed in a breath, but quickly adopted his grin again.

“It kinda is, haha! But only really when I touch it.” He shrugged his shoulders casually before turning back to his locker. “Just what happens when you’re a libero, I guess.”

Asahi’s eyes lingered on his back, tracing the bumps of his vertebrae, pouring over the small, strong, muscles in his upper back, then down his spine again and beyond, following the soft curve of his ass. He let out a soft breath of a whine and hung his head, then turned back to his locker—or, he would have, if he had not caught Nishinoya’s gaze. He froze in place, and his cheeks slowly began to burn. Nishinoya stared at him wide-eyed, almost innocently, cheeks flushed a faint pink, lips parted as if he were about to say something. But, he paused, and, exhaling a breath through his nostrils, he turned back to his locker. Asahi wasn’t sure what it meant, but he was almost positive it wasn’t good, and he slowly began to crumple inside.

***

Both of their playing at practice was, suffice to say, quite shit. The rest of the team wrote off Asahi missing Kageyama’s tosses as a result of their newly budding chemistry, but when he still failed to hit most of what Sugawara tossed to him, they grew concerned. He was rarely the kind of person whose anger manifested in physical ways, but he scuffed his shoe against the gym floor in an angry kick more than once that day. Nishinoya managed to still keep the ball off the floor most of the time, but barely, taking a second or two longer to react than usual—that, or he would move too quickly and forget what limb he wanted to use. When he missed, he would let out frustrated yells, hands rising into his hair and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he cursed inwardly. Watching each other mess up didn’t help them feel any better, either.

“Asahi! Nishinoya! Come here!” The boys looked over in the direction of their coach, and jogged over towards him as he gave them an urgent nod.

“I don’t know what’s up with you two, whether it’s school, or just however you’re feeling today, or what,” started Coach Ukai, “But it needs to be taken care of, because, frankly, I am sick of this attitude. Two laps around the gym, outside, and if you haven’t cooled down by then, keep running until you do. Okay?” Asahi and Nishinoya nodded solemnly.

“ _Go_.”

The two boys took off in a sprint as Ukai issued the order, racing outside. What Nishinoya lacked in height he made up for with speed, keeping an even pace with Asahi’s longer strides. Lap one passed by easily, as did lap two, but, by the end of the third, Asahi had begun to pant, and soon enough, he had slowed to a walk, Nishinoya still breezing past him. He dropped into a squat outside the gym door, and, a lap later, Nishinoya slowed to a stop in front of him. Asahi’s gaze dropped to his ankles.

“…That’s not the first time I’ve caught you staring, Asahi.” The boy swallowed, lowering his head further.

“…Sorry.” The word was murmured softly, and likely would not have reached Nishinoya’s ears if he had not squatted at the same time. A smile tugged at the corner of his lip as he placed a hand on his knee.

“Hey. It’s not a bad thing.” Asahi raised his head, just enough to watch Nishinoya stand up again. 

“Honestly, it’s not! Like, hey, if you want to look more, or touch me, or whatever, shit, go for it!” Nishinoya’s hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up, and Asahi jumped up, grabbing his hands.

“Nishinoya, _no_! …I mean, _yes_ , I would like to do those things…but not here!” Asahi hurriedly explained, casting a look inside the gym. Nishinoya let out a sigh, and begrudgingly lowered his shirt.

“Fine. But you better come home with me after practice today, if that’s the case.”

“I, uh…sure?” Asahi paused, puzzled—he had yet to really imagine this kind of conversation playing out, but he thought he would have been handling the negotiations, at the very least. 

“Does this mean that you, y’know…?” Nishinoya rolled his eyes and let out something between a laugh and sigh.

“Yes, Asahi! I want to do the same to you, too.”

“ _Me_?”

“Of course!” Nishinoya placed a light punch against his side as he passed him, heading back into the gym. “I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately? I worry about the people who don’t think you’re attractive.”

***

“So, should I just take my shirt off, or do you want to go about it some other way?”

“I’ll, uh, make my way there, I guess.” Asahi sat down on Nishinoya’s bed, a tinge of pink working its way to his cheeks. His hands hovered for a brief moment before he placed them on Nishinoya’s waist, pulling him between his knees. He moved his hands slowly at first, gently squeezing his waist, fingertips pressing into the muscles beneath his sweater. Hooking his fingers under the hem, he tossed a shy glance up at Nishinoya.

“This can go,” he mouthed, and the other boy obliged, pulling his sweater over his head and dropping it to the floor. One of Asahi’s hands dropped away, while the other moved to slide up Nishinoya’s chest. Asahi’s heartbeat began to thud in his ears as he felt Nishinoya’s hammer similarly under his palm, and he swallowed hard. He pulled back, lips moving to form an apology, but Nishinoya’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand to his chest again. Asahi looked up. His eyes were full of their usual spark, warm, bright, urging him onwards.

“It’s okay, Asahi,” whispered Nishinoya, fingers sliding along his jaw, tipping his chin up. He leaned in, and Asahi couldn’t help but gasp at the warmth of his lips. He clenched at the fabric of his shirt as he fell deeper into the kiss, his other hand moving to grab at his hip. Nishinoya hissed out a sharp breath as Asahi’s fingers pressed against his bruise, and the boy immediately began to coo out a stream of apologies, only to be silenced by another kiss. He sighed into Nishinoya’s mouth, lips fumbling as he tried to inch a button out of its buttonhole, then pulled away, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt with eyes half-lidded.

The graphic tee Nishinoya wore under his school shirt was emblazoned with some phrase about having the strength of a million men, and Asahi breathed out a laugh, leaning his forehead into the vibrant red strokes of the screen-printed calligraphy. Nishinoya smiled down at him, fingers combing over his hair, slowly working the elastic out from his messy bun and sliding it around his wrist. Asahi looked up, a lock of hair falling into his eyes as he tilted his head, searching for an explanation from the boy. Nishinoya could only shrug in response.

“What can I say? You look hotter with your hair down.”

Asahi failed to bite back a grin and squirmed a little, hands absentmindedly rubbing Nishinoya’s sides as he allowed himself to accept the compliment—as anxious as he could get at times, he had his moments when he was proud of his own body. Nishinoya’s breath hitched for a second at his touch, and Asahi swallowed, growing a little more serious as he made eye contact with the other boy, sliding his hands underneath his shirt. Nishinoya cast the collared shirt of his uniform off to the floor, and his t-shirt soon reached the same destination, his fingernails grazing the backs of Asahi’s hands as he grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head. He shivered as the cool bedroom air met his bare skin, abs tensing underneath Asahi’s fingers, and he let out a shuddery breath as Asahi’s hands began to roam, traveling up his chest, fingers trailing up the shallow line between his pectorals and over his collarbones, around the round of his shoulders before drifting back down to his sides. 

Nishinoya hissed out a breath between his teeth, skin alight with the fire that came with Asahi’s touch, and shifted his knee onto the bed, wedging it against Asahi’s crotch, and the boy tottered back, landing on his elbows. Nishinoya scrambled on top of him, straddling his waist, and plunged his hands underneath his sweater, fingertips pressing against him with the force of near bruising. Asahi’s whimper was muted as Nishinoya’s lips crashed against his hungrily, but not for long, a series of muffled noises being sighed into Nishinoya’s mouth. His fingers slowly curled around his skinny wrists, applying firm pressure until Nishinoya finally broke away from the kiss.

“Nishinoya,” panted Asahi, chest heaving as he sucked in air, “I get that I’m probably not the fastest guy in the bedroom, and I get that you’re impatient, and you want this, and believe me, I do, too.” He paused, breathing a little slower now, and met Nishinoya’s eyes with a dead-serious stare of his own. “But you need to wait your _turn_.” His body was humming with warmth and confidence, although enough nervousness remained that he had to fight off the urge to gulp, hesitantly awaiting Nishinoya’s reaction as he jerked back with a shock. The boy’s lips parted as he stared into the blank space just past Asahi’s head, then slowly widened into a grin that could have intimidated the Cheshire cat.

“ _Fuck_ , Asahi!” He gasped breathlessly and lifted his hand to his mouth, fingers curling a fist as his knuckles met his lip for a moment. “Shit…” whispered Nishinoya, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but still grinning wide despite it, and lifted his knee, swinging it back so he was no longer straddling the other boy. He kneeled patiently beside him, eyes sparkling with electricity as he cast another grin down at Asahi. “Please, by all means, tell me where I should be.”

“You can lie down on your stomach, for a start,” groaned Asahi softly he pulled himself back up into a sitting position, and Nishinoya quickly obeyed, sliding his arms underneath a pillow, the stuffing making a soft rustle as he leaned his cheek against it. He peeked back at Asahi excitedly, squirming atop the duvet cover.

“Then?”

“Then you _relax_ ,” laughed Asahi, fingers sliding over the back of Nishinoya’s thigh. He paused and pulled his sweater over his head, his armpits beginning to feel warm and damp with sweat, letting it join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Then, he crawled atop Nishinoya, tanned hands sliding up his back, thumbs running over the rigid bumps of his shoulder blades, and Nishinoya buried his face into the pillow, sighing into the fabric.

“Y’know,” he began a moment later, turning his face so his words wouldn’t be muffled by the pillow, “I thought you would be a little more hesitant about this.” Asahi laughed softly and smiled as he placed a kiss against Nishinoya’s neck, eyes flicking up to the pink that colored his cheeks.

“Well, I was at first, but it’s like…why should I be? I want this, and you want it, too, and I care about you, so…” He trailed off as his lips dragged across the top of Nishinoya’s spine, letting him decide if he wanted to entertain any further meaning in his words or not.

“…If you wanna be my boyfriend, then, shit, Asahi, I would _love_ to be yours.” 

Nishinoya felt Asahi’s fingers slacken at his waist, then tighten seconds later in an affirming squeeze, the breath of his laughter warm and pleasant against his skin. He leaned his forehead against the middle of his back, and slid his arms loosely around his waist.

“I always pictured you asking first.”

“Yeah, but only ‘cause you practically just forced me to, you cheat! Hell, I wanted to ask you out the first day we met, but that probably would’ve scared you the fuck away, and I wanted to make a good impression as a kouhai, not only to you, but to Daichi and Suga, too. So, I wanted you to ask first, y’know?” Asahi hummed out another laugh against his spine.

“Still…I probably would’ve been too nervous to ask even a few days ago.”

“True,” laughed Nishinoya, sliding a hand down to hold Asahi’s, “but that’s not a bad thing. I like you, glass heart and all—guys who tried to hide their fears really annoy me sometimes, so you’re actually kinda refreshing, Asahi. But I know you’re not all that—you have confidence on the court, you have it now, and, let me tell you, it is sexy as _hell_.”

“Thanks, Nishinoya.” Asahi beamed at him with a crooked grin, and shifted onto his side, lying down beside him. “If you want to touch me, now, I’m all yours.”

“You’re satisfied with that?” Nishinoya asked, and Asahi nodded his head.

“For now, yeah. I mean, we have plenty of time in the future, don’t we?” Nishinoya grinned in response.

“Of course.” He bridged the small gap between them, reaching over to unbutton Asahi’s shirt before he twisted out of it, helping him peel off the tight undershirt that clung to his sides a moment later. Nishinoya buried his face into his neck, inhaling the scent of his sweat, lips wet against the artery pulsing under his skin. His hands slid over his shoulders and his sides, marveling and murmuring in fascination about how broad Asahi was, and even though Asahi flushed crimson, he did not dismiss the comment. Nishinoya’s thumb wandered over his brown dime of a nipple, and Asahi made a small noise in his throat, shifting under his touch.

“Could we maybe wait till another time for that? It might sound silly, but…” Asahi bit his lip, a hand trailing up a little nervously to comb a strand of hair behind his ear, but Nishinoya placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth, and offered him a smile.

“Don’t worry, Asahi—it’s no problem. Are there any other limits you need me to know about?”

“Um, no lower half stuff today, either, if that’s okay with you.” Nishinoya nodded eagerly as Asahi voiced the request.

“Yeah, totally!” He let out a jittery laugh, palm resting eagerly on the other boy’s shoulder. “I definitely want to save that kind of stuff until we know we’re ready for it, too.” His hand drifted down to the center of Asahi’s chest as he felt him relax underneath his fingertips, and his fingers traced designs over the fine hairs that spread out across his pectorals. “I’m really glad you’re comfortable telling me stuff like that, Asahi.”

“Well,” laughed Asahi, leaning his forehead to let it gently bump against Nishinoya’s, “I suppose I get a lot of the confidence from you.”


End file.
